Bionicle Mafia 2.5: The Big City
Bionicle Mafia 2.5: The Big City was the Fifth game in the Second Age, and the 40th overall. It is to date the largest game of BZP Mafia ever, with over forty slots - all of which were filled. Rules When the game starts, I'll PM you your role. If you're a villager you don't get a PM. Every round (or every other round, I'll specify in the PM) you PM me back with who you want to affect with your role. Edit: Oh yeah, and after every round we vote on who to hang. And no null votes! (:< You can reveal your role, although if you're anti-town that's generally considered a bad idea. Also, no screenshots or quotes of PMs in the topic. In other PMs, it's fine. Lastly, have fun, blah blah blah. Roles Pro-Town 2x Doctor: They choose one person to save each round. If that person is targeted by a killing role, they don't die. 2x Detective: They choose to investigate one person each round, learning that person's role. 1x Police Officer: Arrests one person from two scenes each round. If an imprisoned person isn't released by the lawyer or killed, their role is learned two rounds after their imprisonment. 1x Lawyer: Releases one imprisoned person each round. Secret Roles: 3 Villagers: 20 Anti-Town Mafiosi: 7 Snitch*: 1 Secret Role: 1 * I put it here since this is where the other mafiosi are, but it's pro-village. Neutral Secret Roles: 2 *Hypnotist: The person the person they target is forced to target (Confusing, no?) has something happen to them based on the role of whoever was targeted. If the doctor was hypnotized, the person they're hypnotized to target is protected. The person who's targeted loses their choice and affects whoever they're hypnotized to target. They also tend to send me angry messages telling me that I screwed up. Introduction It was a bright and sunny day. John Linn Eyar, an average doctor with absolutely no individuality whatsoever was promptly murdered in his office. During the investigation, a letter was found on his body. "I'm afraid we'll have to reschedule your appointments. My colleague has taken a dark path, from which I fear he may never return. I will be taking over his scheduled appointments, but some of his interfere with several of--" The letter was apparently in the process of being written when the rusty knife was stuck in between the doctor's ribs. Our primary suspects in the investigation are the psychopath seen running from the scene, the shady guy with the large wad of cash in one pocket and a switchblade in the other found loitering in the lobby, and the armed-to-the-teeth guy with a tux, sunglasses and too much hair gel leaning against the wall right outside the building. For some reason, none of them were taken in for questioning. Player List Trivia *The first 37 spots were filled in little less than two days, but the final three slots took three more days to fill up, and then What? asked to join now that it was full, which means that there were even more people in this game than Burnmad first had in mind. *This game is the second largest on the new forums, with a total of 27 pages. Category:Game Category:Second Age Category:Main Series